Rain of Epiphany
by TheGiftOfHeavenSun
Summary: In the midst of rain, Minami Shimada will never forget what Akihisa had said to her regarding her own self-being. MinamixAkihisa. I got the honor to write the first fiction about them! Yay!


**Hello guys! This is the first time I write a fic for Baka to Test. Usually, I write To Aru Majutsu no Index but this idea came and I couldn't cope an urge to forget it. This is about MinamixAkihisa. When I firstly read the poll about Akihisa and Minami in mangafox, I thought that they could make a good couple. But in fanfiction, nobody writes it. TT. So here I'm writing the first MinamixAkihisa! Hope this is decent for your eyes!**

It was raining.

The light was dead; the crimson twilight wasn't visible in the sky as the peripheral area was filled with nothing but bitter draft, carrying the damp scent of autumn and the falling leaves permeated the ground. Water endlessly drenched the earth with its continuous rumble, and occasional lightning completed the uniqueness of heavy downpour. Nevertheless, some students of the Fumizuki Academy held their stubbornness as they started braving the rain's chill independently, running amidst the rain as they dodged some visible puddles for the sake of their shoes. Had there been no chill and torrent, they would've flat out run to their respective homes, alone or together.

It was raining.

It was due to her own consideration and self-thinking that made a certain pony-tailed girl stayed in her own vigil at the doorway of the school. Her twin of eternity didn't seem to miss any fraction of falling water, watching it with hopeful eyes as she started to wonder when the rain would stop. Truly, she was barely astonished by the sudden rain, carefully inserting another habit to bring an umbrella to school in autumn to avoid any further experience resembling this. It was when her analytical clicked because of the continuous daydreaming, bringing her from the reality to the past, knocking the door of her memories.

It was raining.

She felt like that she was no longer there, as the images of several memories resided in her brain. She thought of the morning that she experienced, the time when she just entered the classroom. It was when her eyes caught the sight of habitual occurrence in the class, the time when Shouko Kirishima hit on Yuuji Sakamoto continuously (with some occasional real 'hits'), when Hideyoshi Kinoshita and Kouta Tsuchiya watched the whole scenes (with a camera ready on his palm to capture some photos of panty and all), and when Himeji Mizuki chatted happily with her love secret, Akihisa Yoshii. She knew that she usually would join the conversation, but that time, she chose not to.

They appeared to be so happy, so comfortable with each other.

Unlike the time Akihisa spent with her, the time when he chatted with her. She remembered his fearful face, as though he was afraid that another failure in choosing words could end his life (and trust me, Akihisa Yoshii had almost ended his life countless times, thanked to his idiocy and all). It appeared that he was so uncomfortable with her, so afraid, and frankly speaking, she was somehow sad facing the said truth.

(It was unusual for her to think of something like that. Nonetheless, she was still a human being with emotion, a human who could think of something to the very core, and her heart always broke when the excruciating truth was reminded.)

That afternoon Minami Shimada couldn't even pay attention to the teacher, for the knowledge that she had only gave more pain to her heart. She dared the risk of taking another punishment of supplementary lesson as what implanted in her brain was only her love secret and only that. The thought of changing personality into a gentler one that kept flooding didn't even stop. Just when the break time started, when the distraction from the teacher eventually over, she buried her head in the wooden, worn-out table in front of her, and she sighed.

…

It was raining.

Her visage grew darker and the firm body that never failed to support her trailed off as she rested her back on the wall. Her sight was dropped into the hollow crevice on the ground, and her expression was no better than any expression of honest kids. The memory that she didn't want to be reminded of kept flooding her brain, and the ever-cheerful face of Minami Shimada was now nothing but illusion. And just in the time the illusion was shattered into pieces, she must resist an urge to cry so hard and even any strangers knew that she needed an embrace that she really wanted, so desperately needed.

And the wind continued its torment, swirling about the trees, whispering their lifeless, distant wails. The rain continued to fall, trickling on the ground with its monotonous sound, and that was what bringing Minami Shimada back to the reality she faced. Even then she stood still, mind drawing out every possibility with a mere blink, still searching for the best option that could be given to the one that she dearly loved.

Perhaps… she should really do something with her personality…

Idiot.

…

It was raining.

Yeah it was raining, growing windy and unimaginably cold. All the thought of her memories were frozen by the chill as she started to warm herself up by blowing her hand. She let go of another visible breath and smiled slightly for her successful effort. Just when she intended to blow her hand again, a voice reached her ears and the bewilderment due to the sudden familial voice couldn't be covered by her expression.

"Yo, Minami what are you doing here?"

She glanced back to find the source of the said voice, only to find that her emerald orbs of eternity was stock-still on the culprit that caused a certain annoying emotion in her mind until now. Yeah, it was Yoshii Akihisa, Yoshii Akihisa with his usual dumb face and idiotic grin, and the subconscious blush on her cheeks started coming.

"I'm just waiting for the rain to stop, can't you see?" she replied sharply, even though the slight stutter in her first words could tell that she was still surprised, but still, maybe this guy wouldn't feel it at all.

"Hey, same here!" he said with a certain cheerful voice for having a company. "At least I know I'm not the only one who is dumb enough not to watch the weather broadcaster yester... ARRGGGHH MINAMI! YOU'RE BREAKING MY SPINEE!"

"I watched it!" Minami said as she locked Akihisa in a wrestling move that could make even those martial-artists cried in shame. "I just forgot to bring my umbrella, that's all!" she continued through her screams, and the attention from some students left in the school was given only to the scene of punishment from Shimada Minami to Akihisa Yoshii for talking such haphazard words.

"And you! Why didn't you watch the weather broadcast yesterday?" she said while still locking Yoshii's body in her grip.

"My electricity was disconnected because I didn't pay for it! Please stop it Minami!" he said between his wails and the pain that Minami gave to him appeared to increase by the time. His spine was nearly in its limit.

"And why didn't you pay for the electricity?" she demanded. Her grip was stronger than ever.

"I spent too much money for the latest games! SPARE MY LIFE MINAMI!"

"This guy…" A knuckle could be seen on Shimada Minami's forehead as she spoke in her mind. " … called me a dumb even though he was dumber than me…" oh yeah, that was indeed too much a hassle for her ears. "I'll kill him!"

CRACK

Akihisa Yoshii nearly visited the Styx River for the third time.

"You're still as strong as ever, Minami…" Akihisa murmured as he finally rose up from the floor, massaging his spine in an effort to ease the pain. He closed his eyes in a second and resumed his speech. "Maybe you should give some of your strengths to those who didn't have it, Hideyoshi or Himeji-san maybe," he resumed his words as he began laughing with a low tone.

While for the pony-tailed girl, the aforementioned name that the blond haired guy had just mentioned brought her again to the thought that had accompanied her until the time Akihisa talked to her. Her shoulders were dropped dead and she faced to the floor as though the next action she would do would be embarrassing for her style. The silence stayed for some moments and even Akihisa could notice that something was wrong with her. After some seconds of hesitation, the ice was broken just when Minami said something defining; something that she rarely did, something that was out of her usual disposition, something honest that even she didn't know why she could build adequate audacity to say that.

"Is my personality… uncomfortable and annoying for you?" Minami said whereas she peeped with timid eyes. For the first time in her life, she really wanted to dig a hole from the ground and hide there, and for a second, she knew that she had regretted what she just said so much.

"Huh?" Akihisa tilted his head to that goofy face that would only show perplexity and confusion. Nevertheless, still, his eyes didn't leave her embarrassed figure and he was somehow opinionated for that.

"Yeah… something likes giving you some light punishments for insulting me… or for saying such random words… Do you hate me for that?" She acknowledged the fact that she could choose to leave the topic and stay silent, but somehow, she was also curious for the opinion from Yoshii Akihisa.

"Ah… I know…" Akihisa said as he clapped his fist with his palm for the delusional success that he just came up with. "You mean you want to change your hair style and…"

"That's not what I meant!" she almost screamed for the denseness of the stupid guy as she waved her fist in exasperation. Nevertheless, the blush didn't leave her cheeks and she was somehow not surprised for that. "I mean… um… I mean," she directed her face to another direction and mumbled in shame.

And that was when she noticed a small smirk which decorated the face of Yoshii Akihisa, and for the first time in her life, what she saw was no longer the stupidity of him, but rather, the smart-looking Yoshii Akihisa, and she thought that the world had gone insane.

"I don't know what are you talking about," he said. "But you should know this."

"Huh?" Minami replied, as confused as ever.

"That you're Minami Shimada, the good and also somehow mean Minami Shimada, the cheerful and also gloomy Minami Shimada, the collected and boisterous Minami Shimada, the cute and flat-chested... UGH! WHY DID YOU PUNCH ME!" he wailed.

"You just called me flat-chested, didn't you?" Minami replied calmly as she released her fist from his face. The comical knuckle on her forehead returned and she was somehow confused why she didn't punch the first time he called her mean.

As for Yoshii Akihisa, despite the fact that the pony-tailed girl had just punched him, despite the fact that his words towards her could spread gossip for he said it in public, and despite the fact that he was actually an idiot that couldn't arrange such words; he resumed his speech while his hand massaged his face, but still, his words were audible enough for her to hear in the midst of rain.

"The Minami Shimada I know doesn't need any illusion at all!"

... Illusion?

Her eyes widened slightly for the speech, the real truth that the idiot had just blurted out to her. But still, the messages reached her, and she was comforted by the words. It was something that she really wanted to hear, so much more than an embrace, so much more than a gift. It was a message from a friend, from the one that she dearly loved, and all negative thinking and lack of self-confidence that she had until now were erased due to mere words. She stored those words deeply in her mind, storing it on the best place and she would be sure that she would never forget it. It was an undying faith that she would always cherish; the words that warmed her heart.

"It's surprising to hear wise words from you, courtesy of a certain manga eh?" Minami smirked, but still, she was happy to the very core.

He laughed uneasily that rose a certain suspicion from Minami of the aforementioned truth. His vision eventually caught the sight of the nature, the rain that stopped at the end. He stretched his hand to check the rain and smiled at her eventually.

"Hey Minami, the rain had stopped! Wanna go home?" he said.

Shimada Minami, without waiting for him to even say anything, embraced his arm as she rested her head on it. She felt all the warmth that Yoshii Akihisa emanated despite of his idiocy, and the comfortable sense that she really wanted permeated her heart. And there she was, looking at him joyfully and he was slightly shocked for the sudden cheerfulness.

"Let's go, Aki!" she replied as they walked together.

And the stars finally appeared from the sky which was so clear that one would never think that the rain had ever occurred. The stars watched, as the two lovers walked silently.

Never the stars could be so bright.

**_So that's the end, dear readers. Good? Bad? Leave it in review please, i mean please!_**


End file.
